


Keep Quiet, Dear

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul have a secret rendezvous in a bathroom stall.





	Keep Quiet, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

“Keep quiet, dear.” John’s breath was hot in his ear, sending shivers all over Paul’s body as he tried his hardest to bite back the moan that was just on the end of his tongue, dangerously close to falling off. He tried clawing at the walls of the stall, desperately trying to find something – anything – to hold onto and ground himself. Only his fingers slipped, causing him to fall back into John’s arms with the tiniest of gasps escaping his mouth in surprise. His already burning cheeks flushed even brighter, the redness spreading down his neck and to chest. It was embarrassing really, being so desperate for anything that John was willing to give him, like a junky begging for a fix, but that only made it better.

It was degrading, writhing in John’s arms the way he was, panting his name, trying to hold back any sounds, sweaty and eager with his pants down and pooling around his left ankle as John kept his legs apart with his hands, pulling them further and further apart, his nails digging into his skin as he held up his right leg so Paul could rest his foot against the doorknob for balance. His shirt hung loose around his body, his tie was still wrapped around his neck, but the ends were tied around his wrists, restraining him and keeping him from touching himself. His cock was hard and dripping precum in John’s loose fist, never tight enough to give him any real friction, but just enough to keep him on edge. John’s other hand was around his neck, gently applying pressure and keeping him firmly in place as he licked into his ear and whispered the most filthy things to him, watching in sadistic pleasure as Paul lost it bit by bit, just waiting for him to break. And that all in a tiny toilet stall at the back of the club where they were supposed to be doing a gig. But god, it was good. Too good. But oh so fucking frustrating.

“I said ‘quiet’, Paul. You don’t want anyone to hear you now, do you?” John asked, another hot whisper into his ear. The younger man shook his head as he bit down on his lip and tried angling his hips up into John’s loose fist, hoping for just a little more. The tiniest bit of pleasure. He’d take anything. Truly anything.

“I’m sorry,” he whined and John snickered at that, dark and sadistic, but fuck, if that didn’t make Paul’s cock throb.

“You should be. Now, be a good little kitten and be quiet. You never know who might walk in,” John teased him, and Paul knew that shouldn’t be arousing to him: the idea of someone walking in and hearing them, seeing them, seeing _him_.

“John… Please, luv…”

“I know, dear. I’m here. Just keep quiet and look pretty, yeah?”

Paul could only nod, opening his legs even more for John, even though he knew he didn’t have to. He just had to look pretty and stay quiet. He could do that, couldn’t he? Yes, he could. He could do anything for John.

The hand around his throat tightened once more, leaving him unable to breathe for just a moment, before John’s hand slid down his body, over his nipples and down his stomach, where his fingers disappeared into the curls around his cock. Only, he did not stop there. He went even further to… to-

“Oh shit!” He gasped as John’s fingers circled his rim, curiously playing with it as he traced it and occasionally let his nail catch at it, pulling him open. Still, his touches were light and barely there, teasing and never giving anything. Paul had to bite down his lip to keep himself from making any more noise, knowing John wouldn’t appreciate it. John’s fingers continued to tease him there, rubbing circles and occasionally dipping in, but never entering him. Paul let him of course. He’d let him do anything in that moment as long as it meant he would get off. _He_ ’d do anything. Then the fingers were gone and he swallowed down a whine at the loss of the wonderful feeling, his hips canting up again in a faint attempt to follow that touch – John’s touch. He forced his eyes to open again and looked up at John from the corner of his eyes, eager to know what he had in mind. He withered in John’s lap again as he watched John press his index finger at his lips and suckle it into his mouth, followed by his middle finger. He lapped at them as if it were his cock, licking with his tongue, hollowing out his cheeks and pushing it all the way back until he gagged, getting to that thicker spit, keeping his eyes locked with Paul’s all the while. He winked before he pulled his fingers out, causing Paul to lose all thought for a moment at that sinful sight. Taking advantage of the moment he had created, John grabbed Paul’s chin and forced their lips together for a rough and painful kiss. But instead of trying to refuse him or complain at the pain of John’s fingers digging into the skin of his jaw and his teeth pulling at his lips, almost devouring him, Paul only purred.

“My sweet kitten,” John breathed with affection once he pulled away. But before Paul had the chance to do or say anything in return, he forced their mouths together again, his tongue plunging into Paul’s mouth and claiming him. Not that Paul wasn’t already completely and utterly his. He just liked doing it. Releasing his chin, John dipped his hand between Paul’s legs and without any warning probed with a finger at the boy’s opening, violently thrusting it in and making Paul cry out in discomfort into his mouth. He eagerly swallowed those cries down, drinking Paul, who purred again and thrusted his hips up, meeting  John’s movements eagerly and allowing him to sink his fingers into him, past the rim, where his muscles pulled him further and deeper inside him.

“Such a good little kitten,” John praised as he released Paul’s mouth and dipped his head lower to leave a love bite in the crook of his neck.  Paul parted his lips to say something in return, but before he could, he heard the door of the bathroom open. He froze into John’s arms, his muscles constricting and clamping down on the two fingers that were now moving inside of him, pushing his walls apart and searching for the magical spot inside him – because that spot was fucking magical, that much Paul was certain of. John, however, didn’t stop. He merely grinned against Paul’s skin in amusement and pressed his fingers further inside Paul as he started to jerk him off with his other hand. Footsteps sounded, approaching, and Paul held his breath as he bit his tongue, needing to be quiet now, however difficult that was for him with the amount of stimulation he was now finally receiving. But John was ruthless and unforgiving, fucking him with his fingers and pressing down onto that spot inside that made him see stars and normally would have him crying out and begging John for more. Finally, much to his disappointment, he could feel his orgasm build inside him, pulling at the muscles in his stomach. He didn’t want to come yet, but the pleasure was too much. Paul raised his hand to his mouth and bit down his fist to keep quiet as John kept on pleasuring him.

“Quiet now, dear. Don’t want to get caught like this, do you?” John whispered into his ear and Paul shook his head. His eyes fluttered close as John pressed down his prostate again, causing him to shudder at that wonderful pleasure that travelled through his body. A whimper escaped, but thankfully it was too faint to be audible.

“Paul? John? Are you here?”

Paul’s eyes flew right open again and he tensed into John’s arms again as he realised it was George. He was looking for them. Of course he was. After all, they were supposed to be on stage at this exact moment and Paul had left to look for John in the first place. Thankfully, John took pity on him and released his cock to stroke his naked skin as he peppered kissing over his cheeks, jaw, and throat to calm him. Paul took a deep breath and swallowed thickly once to regain some control. Still, two of John’s fingers were fucking his arse relentlessly, which was hard to ignore, especially when he felt his cock throb and his orgasm approach a little too quickly.

“Anyone? They’re all waiting for us, guys. This isn’t funny,” George called again, and John gently took Paul’s hand from his mouth and placed a finger to his lips to shush him. Paul nodded again, wanting to be the good boy John expected him to be. John’s little kitten. He could do this. Gently and with surprisingly steady hands, John pulled the silk tie loose, untying Paul’s hands, before guiding them down between his legs and to his cock. Paul didn’t need any more to know what John wanted him to do, and like the good little kitten he was, he took his cock in his hand and started masturbating, focusing on John’s uneven breathing to take his mind of the fact that George was no more than a few feet away from him, unaware of what was going on. God, this was so wrong and dirty, but fuck it was good.

“Come for me. Quietly.” John’s words shocked Paul, causing him to jerk forward in his lap and rocking back onto John’s hand, fucking his fingers deeper inside of him and if it wasn’t for the hand that was now covering his mouth, he would have given them away.

“ _Quietly_ ,” John reminded him with a snarl and Paul flushed in embarrassment, but nodded. John’s hand didn’t leave his mouth, however, as he started to fuck himself onto John’s fingers while he jerked himself off. John’s mouth was trailing kisses down his neck again, nibbling occasionally, but never hard enough to bruise. One was hard enough to explain. Paul wasn’t sure if George was still there. The world was slowly falling away from him, as his building orgasm clouded his brain and the sound of John’s breathing grew louder and louder in his ear. His body started to tremble against John, but he couldn’t find what he needed. He needed more. He needed _something_.

“John…” he whispered in his desperation, but his begging remained inaudible under John’s hand that was still covering his mouth. Yet, John seemed to have noticed what he needed, as he moved his lips to his ear and licked along the shell once, before he started speaking.

“Just let go. You can do it, my dear little kitten. If only George knew you were right here, in my lap, looking so deliciously wrecked and debauched. _My_ kitten.” The possessiveness that dripped from those words, together with the knowledge George was indeed right there, was enough for Paul to be pulled over the edge. John curled his fingers up inside Paul, and slowly and painfully he dragged Paul’s orgasm from him, causing him to tremble and tense up his arms and he bit down John’s hand to keep himself from crying out at the pleasure that shot through his body. His body shook and trembled, his head snapped back and his hips canted up into his fist, as he shot his cum up into the air and onto his thighs and hands. In his ear he could hear John curse at the sight he made and that might have been the best part, knowing John was pleased with him.

As he came down, he panted heavily against the palm of John’s hand, trying in vain to catch his breath as he slumped against the older man, his body going slack. John gently pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on Paul’s shirt, before tangling them into Paul’s raven locks to caress and comfort him, knowing fully well what Paul needed after something as intense as this. After a few more seconds, he pulled his hand away from Paul’s mouth and allowed him to breathe normally. Paul, unsure if he still had to be quiet, turned his head to bury his face into John’s chest and took in his scent. He smiled when he felt John’s lips kissing the top of his head.

“He’s gone. You can speak.”

“Not sure I want to,” Paul replied, his voice sounding as wrecked as he felt.

“You have to,” John said, sounding serious, and Paul smiled at the worry in his voice, feeling lucky to have someone like John.

“I’m fine, love,” he said, and looked up at John with a dizzy smile to illustrate. John studied him closely, before nodding and leaning in to place a gentle kiss onto Paul’s lips. Right away, Paul melted into him, liking the other man’s gentle side almost just as much as his bad side. If not a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
